Who Are You?
by Reika Namikaze
Summary: Minato dan Kushina sudah bertunangan selama 2 tahun. Tetapi sayangnya, 1 minggu sebelum hari pernikahan mereka Minato mengalami kecelakaan dan kehilangan ingatannya! Bisakah ingatan Minato kembali seperti semula tepat pada waktunya? RnR pleasee


"Minato!"

"K-kushina?"

Teriakkan perempuan berambut merah itu menjadi suara terakhir yang didengar oleh pemuda tersebut.

BRAAKK!

Kecelakaan maut itu tidak dapat terelakkan, terdengar bunyi sirene dimana-mana. Orang-orang mulai berkerumunan. Terlihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang tergeletak dengan darah mengucur dikepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kringg!

Bunyi HP tersebut sukses membangunkan Kushina dari tidurnya.

Kringg!

Kushina menggeliat perlahan. Samar-samar ia melihat kearah jam dinding yang tergantung di kamarnya, jam 6 pagi. Siapa orang yang menelponnya sepagi ini?

Kringg!

Deringan HP terdengar lagi.

"Ck, sial." Gerutu gadis Uzumaki tersebut sambil berusaha menggapai handphone yang tergeletak di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

"Ya! Siapa ini?" Seru Kushina tanpa melihat nama yang tetera di layar handphonenya.

"Eng… K-kushina?"

"E-eh.. Minato?"

Kushina terlihat kaget. Minato adalah tunangannya sejak 2 tahun ini.

"Apakah aku mengganggu tidurmu? Maafkan aku.. Aku tak bermaksud mengganggumu.. Baiklah, mungkin aku akan menelponmu nanti saja.." Terdengar suara seorang pemuda dari ujung telepon.

"Ng.. M-maaf.. Aku tidak tahu orang yang menelpon adalah kau.. Tidak apa2 kok! Sama sekali tidak mengganggu dattebane! Ada apa?" Kushina menjawab dengan cepat. Ia terlihat salah tingkah, menyesal dengan sikapnya tadi.

"Ah, benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu.. Aku hanya ingin pergi bersamamu hari ini. Seminggu lagi kita akan menikah, jadi aku ingin melihat baju wedding kita bersamamu. Apa kau punya waktu?"

"Y-ya! Tentu saja aku punya waktu.. Baiklah.. Kapan kita akan berangkat?

"Ng? Sekarang. Kau sudah bangun, kan? Aku sudah berada di depan rumahmu loh, Kushi-chan."

Sekali lagi terdengar suara jail dari ujung telepon.

"SE-SEKARANG? T-tunggu sebentar.. Aku bersiap2 dulu." Terdengar suara Kushina gelagapan. Tentu saja gadis itu panik. Ia sama sekali belum bersiap-siap. Baju piyama saja masih dipakainya.

Dengan sigap ia langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan bersiap2. Baru setelah 15 menit kemudian ia turun dan membukakan pintu.

Terlihat seorang pemuda sedang tidur di kursi teras.

"Mm.. Minato?" Ujar Kushina lembut sambil mengelus pipi pemuda tersebut.

"Hn..?" Pemuda itu mengusap-usap matanya.

"Ah, Kushina.. Kau lama sekali.. Dan kenapa rambutmu tampak acak-acakkan begitu?" Minato mengusap rambut Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"B-benarkah ttebane? A-ah, aku buru2 tadi.." Wajah Kushina memerah.

Minato terlihat geli melihat sikap tunangannya tersebut.

"Biarkanlah.. Aku tidak peduli dengan rambutmu.. Bagiku kau tetap terlihat cantik. Nah, sekarang mari kita pergi." Ujar Minato sambil menggandeng tangan Kushina.

"Ah, I-iya ne.."

Mereka masuk kedalam mobil bewarna putih. Muncul semburat merah di wajah gadis itu. Minato memang selalu bisa membuat hatinya bahagia, itulah hal yang membuatnya senang dan merasa nyaman bersama dengannya.

.

.

.

"Nah, sudah sampai." Kata Minato sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya.

Kushina terdiam sejenak melihat toko tujuan mereka, toko itu tidak terlalu besar, tetapi ramai pengunjungnya.

"Tokonya memang tidak terlalu besar.. Tetapi ini adalah toko langganan keluargaku. Orang tuaku juga membuat baju pengantin mereka disini." Ujar Minato melihat arah pandangan Kushina.

Kushina mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mendengar penjelasan tunangannya. Dengan pelan ia mengikuti Minato masuk kedalam toko tersebut.

"Ah Minato, lama tidak berjumpa-eh? Mana tunanganmu yang sering kau ceritakan itu?" Terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut putih. Dari penampilannya, ia terlihat cukup berumur. Sepertinya dia sudah mengenal Minato dengan baik melihat gaya bicaranya dengan pemuda tersebut.

"Tunanganku? Tenang saja paman, aku membawanya hari ini bersama denganku. Ini Kushina Uzumaki, ah-mungkin sebentar lagi namanya akan berubah menjadi Kushina Namikaze. Calon Istriku." Minato tersenyum kecil sambil mendorong bahu Kushina pelan.

"E-eng.. salam kenal paman.."

Kushina terlihat canggung.

"Jadi ini tunangan yang selama ini kau ceritakan? Hm, tidak mengecewakan.. Memang cantik.. Tepat seperti yang kau katakana padaku."

"Cantik, kan? Jangan meremehkan selera ponakanmu ini." Kata Minato sambil menyeringai.

"Nah jadi Kushina.." Jiraiya mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah Kushina.

"Aku adalah Jiraiya, paman sekaligus guru dari tunanganmu itu. Baik-baiklah dengannya, ya? Menurutku kau sangatlah hebat. Belum pernah ada perempuan selain kau yang dapat menakhlukkan hatinya. Kaulah yang pertama, dan karena aku adalah pamannya, aku dapat melihat bahwa dia sangat mencintaimu." Kata Jiraiya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ah, kau terlalu banyak bicara.. P-paman." Minato terlihat salah tingkah.

Mau tidak mau wajah Kushina ikut memanas mendengar perkataan itu. Dia tertawa pelan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah Minato yang memerah karena malu.

Jiraiya ikut tertawa geli melihat tingkah kedua sejoli tersebut. Semua orang pasti akan menyadari wajah mereka berdua yang memerah dalam sekali lihat, seperti baru jadian saja.. Padahal 1 minggu lagi mereka akan menikah. Benar-benar pasangan yang polos.

"Sudah cukup basa-basinya paman, aku hanya bias sebentar disini karena aku masih mempunyai banyak urusan. Nah, sekarang kembali ketopik utama saja, mana baju yang waktu itu kupesan? Sudah selesai dibuat, kan?" Tanya Minato sambil menatap Jiraiya dengan sedikit tajam.

"Haha, jangan memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu.. Tentu saja baju itu sudah selesai, mana mungkin aku menelantarkan baju untuk ponakanmu yang 1 minggu lagi akan menikah?" Jiraiya tertawa keras.

"Jadi, dimana baju itu sekarang?"

"Hn, Tsunade yang menyimpannya. Coba kau temui dia, ia sedang berada diruang belakang." Jawab Jiraiya sambil menunjuk suatu ruangan.

"Baiklah, terima kasih paman." Kata Minato sambil sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo, Kushina!" Seru Minato sambil menggandeng tangan Kushina.

"Ah, I-iya.." Kushina berjalan pelan dibelakang Minato.

Tangannya terasa… Hangat. Lagi-lagi ia merasa mukanya memanas.

Huh, sampai kapan ia dapat terbiasa dengan tunangannya ini? Berpegangan tangan adalah hal yang wajar bagi sepasang kekasih. Tetapi kenapa otaknya tidak bisa menerima itu sebagai suatu hal yang biasa? Ugh!

"Ada apa Kushina?"

Pertanyaan Minato membangunkan gadis berambut merah tersebut dari lamunannya.

"D-Daijoubou ne, aku tidak apa2. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kushina sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja daritadi kau terlihat banyak pikiran. Aku takut ada hal yang membebani pikiranmu. Ada apa Kushi-chan? Kau bisa bercerita padaku." Minato menatapnya dengan lembut.

Kushina dapat menangkap sirat khawatir dari daritadi sikapnya benar-benar aneh sehingga semua orang bsia melihatnya? Memalukan!

"Eng.. tidak apa-apa kok.. Aku hanya sedang berpikir, siapa Tsunade itu?" jawab Kushina. Ia berbohong, memang. Gadis itu tidak akan peduli siapa Tsunade itu. Ia hanya ingin menutupi hal yang ia pikirkan tadi.

"Oh, itu? Kukira kau memikirkan apa, Tsunade adalah istri pamanku, jadi bisa dibilang, dia adalah bibiku… Mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi bibimu juga." Kata Minato menatap Kushina jail.

"Bisa saja kau.." Kushina memukul pundak tunangannya pelan.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai, Kushi-chan." Minato tersenyum sambil mengetuk pintu ruangan.

"Ya, masuk!"

Terdengar suara seorang perempuan dari dalam.

Minato langsung membuka pintu. Di dalam ruangan terlihat sosok wanita berkuncir dua. Mukanya masih terlihat cukup muda, mungkin umurnya masih belum terlalu tua.

Dia cantik sekali.. Pikir Kushina.

"Ah, ternyata kau Minato!" Perempuan itu mengadahkan kepalanya dan berlari memeluk Minato.

"B-ba-chan.. Kau selalu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil." Kata Minato pelan.

"Kau ini, sudah jual mahal saja. Jadi kau tidak rindu padaku lagi, heh?"

"Bukan begitu. Siapa bilang aku tidak rindu pada Ba-chan." Minato mendengus.

"Haha, sudahlah. Jadi, siapa perempuan yang berada dibelakangmu itu? Tunanganmu?" Tanya Tsunade sambil memandang Kushina.

"Ya, ini Kushina Uzumaki." Jawab pemuda berambut pirang itu sambil mengangguk.

"Seorang Uzumaki rupanya. Jadi Kushina, apa kau mau mencoba gaun pernikahanmu sekarang?"

"Eng, baiklah.." Kushina menjawab cepat.

"Gaun itu berada di ruangan sebelah. Ikut aku." Tsunade tersenyum kecil sambil berjalan ketempat gaun itu berada.

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai mencoba gaunnya, Kushina?" tanya Minato sambil menatap gadis berambut merah yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan sebelah.

"Ya.."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memakainya sekarang? Aku ingin melihatnya."

"Ah, gaun itu.. rahasia. Kau baru boleh melihatnya 1 minggu lagi, pada hari pernikahan kita." Kushina tersenyum misterius.

"Dasar, Kau memang suka membuatku penasaran, Kushina." Minato mencubit pipi Kushina pelan, ia terlihat gemas dengan tunangannya itu.

"Hei, kau jail!"

Minato terkekeh pelan.

"Balasan karena sudah membuatku penasaran." Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Kau ini.." Kushina menggembungkan pipinya.

"Nah, karena urusan gaun sudah selesai. Mari kita makan saja, didepan sini ada warung ramen yang sangat enak."

"Benarkah? "

"Ya, dipinggir jalan ini, kau pasti suka." Minato tersenyum sambil mendahului Kushina menyebrang jalan.

"Ayo Kushina!"

"Tunggu sebentar.." Kushina berlari mendekati Minato.

Seketika Kushina melihat truk bewarna kuning melaju dengan kencang menuju tunangannya.

"Minato, awas!" Kushina berteriak panik.

"Kushina? Ada ap-"

BRAKK!

Kejadian itu terjadi dengan sangat cepat.

Darah….

Darah dimana-mana.

**TBC.**

Yaampun,,, fanfic ini jelek bangett, maaf banget yaa... abisnya Rei gaterlalu bisa bikin fanfic yang bagus, Reika masih newbie/? . jadi... _Review pleaseee __  
_


End file.
